


Snowstorm

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [18]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fictober 2019, Platonic Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 26: "You keep me warm."





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/gifts).

A heavy layer of snow blanketed the ground, looking quite beautiful in it's pristine state. But along with the beauty of it came the colder temperatures and biting wind. Seraph's minimal Hunter armor didn't help her much out in the snow, nor did her short cloak. Beowulf, on the other hand, appeared to be just fine with his burning chest piece and heavy armor. 

The two were sent on a mission to spy on Fallen in the Cosmodrome to make sure they weren't looking for more SIVA. Attack if necessary, though the importance was on obtaining information. They easily found the trail of Fallen and followed until they were in sight. Then, they kept to the shadows. 

It was boring to follow enemies without being able to slaughter them, Beowulf thought. Seraph found it to be a nice change of pace from all the other missions she had been doing. It almost felt nostalgic to be sneaking around and tracking someone, though Seraph couldn't really put her finger on how or why that made any sense. 

After what seemed like hours, the group of Fallen paused in their journey. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere now, and a light snow began to fall. If they weren't supposed to be silent, Seraph would've 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at the sight. The Fallen started to speak amongst themselves, which seemed to turn into yelling, Seraph assumed. 

Eventually, the Fallen that had been arguing had moved on and already started walking away. The further they walked, the heavier it snowed. It wasn't long before the wind picked up and the Fallen retreated to the only enclosed building for safety. 

"We gotta get out of here." Beowulf said.

"We can't leave the mission." 

"Then we need to get somewhere safe. I'll have Cobalt scan for a place we can take shelter." 

Seraph shivered and pulled her cloak around her shoulders. It would be great if Cobalt could work a little faster. 

"There's a cave by a creek further up the road that can provide safety. All the other buildings nearby are decrepit and not safe to stay in." Cobalt informed them.

"If the Fallen start moving again, they might see us. We'd be trapped." 

"You're shaking, Seraph. It'll help temporarily. Besides, I know we can take on some Fallen. Weather, not so much." 

Beowulf convinced her to surrender to the cave. They hiked up the road, not bothering to cover their tracks since the snow was falling so heavily it would do it for them. Cobalt confirmed the cave was empty with a quick sweep of the inside before they took shelter. However, even with shelter and her cloak wrapped around her, Seraph couldn't stop shaking from the cold. It was impossible to try to find any dry wood to start a fire to keep them warm. All they had was each other.

"I c-can't g-get any s-signal in this s-storm." Seraph said after her millionth time trying to reach anyone at the Tower. 

"Hold Cobalt." Beowulf said, letting his ghost fly over to his friend. 

"Why?" She asked, despite opening her hands for the ghost to fit perfectly inside.

Immediately she understood why. He was warm with the embers of the Fire Victorious. It wasn't much, but it kept her gloved fingers from feeling like they were seconds from freezing off. Beowulf sat beside her as well, the flames from his Hallowfire Heart warming the space next to her. Seraph smiled beneath her helmet and scooted closer to her friend to soak up his heat. 

"Hey, B. I know I don't say it a lot, but I love ya." Seraph said. "You keep me warm." 

"You keep me focused on what's important. And I love you too." 

"When the storm stops and we get out of here, remind me to never accept another mission from Zavala where snow exists."


End file.
